Silent Hill: Wicked Desires
by Alijandra
Summary: Fading in and out of a dark reality, I only knew one thing for certain. I didn't want to be all that he had- I wanted to be all that he needed. Harry/Heather slight Harry/Rose. Rated Mature.


**_A/N:_**_ I'm aware that I'm mostly likely going to be writing this ff for a ghost town, considering this paring isn't very popular, as well as the fact that Silent Hill in general isn't the most popular story to write on, however, I'm a huge fan of the franchise, so I figured, hey what the cliché, I'm gonna go ahead and write it anyway just to get the voices out of my head. _

_**Welcome Readers:** As we all know the Silent Hill genre of story telling can come from many different angles, it just depends on what aspect you're basing it off of. There is the movie verse concept of Silent Hill as well as the games perception of Silent Hill. I, personally, loved both. I'm a fan of the movie and the talented Radha Mitchell who portrayed Rose, as well as the games interpretation of Silent Hill 1 with Harry Mason. Since this is obviously fan fiction, I'm taking the liberty of combining the two where I see fit. A little warning for the close minded anal retentive readers who hate straying from an original story line- this will be a M- Rated smut fan fiction centered around Harry Mason and Heather Mason, and I make no apologies for it. Don't like, Don't read. If you do happen to read and you do not like where I'm going with the story feel free to flame, I promise to take all of your respected spamming into serious consideration. Scouts honor! ;) _

** Intro:**

(3 A.M, Heather Mason's Bedroom)

I've had the nightmares for as long as I want to remember. At eighteen years of age I now possessed a better understanding of my curse, well, at least a better concept of it than what I had when I was six.

My adopter mother, Rose, had rescued me back then, and because of me, she was lost somewhere in that deep dark abyss known as Silent Hill. When all else had failed, and when the cowardice wench Christabella was dealt with, I was granted freedom by a sacred seal. The other half Rose was never able to find. I was allowed to go home- she however, had to stay.

I had always been grateful to Rose, my gratitude did not compensate for the guilt however. No, I felt more guilt than I did gratitude, and not because of her sacrifice, but because of the forbidden love I held for her husband, the very man I was intended to call father.

He wasn't my father though. Not really. Not naturally. A simple word or title did not change the way I felt for in in my heart. No matter how many times I called him dad he would never truly be my father.

At six years old, Silent Hill had called me back home. There was a car crash. Rose came after me. The truth of my existence was revealed. Rose saved me. I was set free. She, remained lost to the darkness. Then everyday after that I watched Harry's heart break.

Ultimately, when it was all said and done, I was the cause for his heartache- the reason for his underlying upset.

Sometimes I wished that I had been the one to stay in Silent Hill. After all, It was my hell. I created it. This, however, this was something else.

With time, I had grown to resent him. I didn't want to be his princess. I wanted to be his queen. I didn't care for kisses on the forehead, not when my body shamefully ached for something more.

Rolling my eyes at my own thoughts, I finally turned over in my bed and closed my eyes in attempt to sleep. It wasn't long before the darkness engulfed me. My dreams where my worst enemy and they took a hold of my mind every chance they could get. It wasn't long before I woke up screaming. Cold sweat dripped from my brow.

Harry was at my side almost instantly.

"Its okay hunny." He coed, while wiping away the water beads that had accumulated along the outline of my hair. "Shh, shh, shh. Everything's alright."

"Yeah." I breathed heavily. "I'm- I'm fine. Just another dream."

"Goodness Heather you're burning up." He told me with a sigh.

"Really… I'm actually feeling kind of cool." I told him with a half-smile. I always became instantly embarrassed when he fretted over me.

"You're starting to get feverish every time you dream now." He stated. He sounded worried.

"Well they can get pretty intense sometimes." I half laughed, half groaned while trying to sit up in bed. For some reason, I always tried to calm every situation with humor, as if I could just laugh the thought of that terrible place away.

"Take it easy." He warned, placing his hands on my waist and shoulder to help.

"I'll be fine." I tried telling him. "Really its no big deal."

"It may not be a big deal to you, but it is to me," He stated matter-of-factly. "You're all that I have."

I winced at his words. I didn't want to be all that he had. I wanted to be all that he needed.

"Hey I'm gonna, uh…try to go back to sleep if that's okay." I wanted him to leave. I hated feeling the way that I did about him and having to face him at the same time. It was cruel.

"Okay." He nodded, patting me on the knee. I closed my eyes and bit my lip at his touch. "Are you sure you don't want me to stay with you a bit longer?"

"No- I'll be fine." I lied, because a lie was so much easier than exposing the truth.

"Okay, well goodnight." He left his place beside me and headed for the door, but before his hand reached for the knob, he stopped, and waited.

"Why don't you say it anymore?" He asked, turning to face me.

"Say…what?" I asked him.

" 'Dad'. " He stated. His voice was sad. As if it pained him not having heard it in so long. My insides burned and twisted at his words.

"Its just a word." I tried telling him, hoping he'd let it be.

"I know." He agreed. "Its just, you use to say it all the time."

"Yeah well, saying or not saying the word wont change the way I feel about you." I smiled weakly at him.

"Good." He smiled back at me before turning out the lights. "Goodnight, princess."

I cringed before granting him his wish. "Goodnight, _dad_."

_**A/N: **__More chapters to follow. Don't worry. Darker elements of the story will be revealed shortly. If you are still interested in seeing the plot thicken stay tuned. Please, leave your reviews, they'd be much appreciated. Btw, this story was written without a Beta, so you are entitled to my sincerest apologies__! ;)_


End file.
